A Royal Punishment
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ben finds himself getting into trouble and King Beast is in charge to give out a punishment to his son. What did Ben do and what will this punishment be? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works Disney and Disney's Descendants in anyway. This story is requested

* * *

After a nice family day with Ben and his parents King Beast and Belle, Ben accidently tracked dirt into the castle. King Beast was mad at this and sent Ben to his room. Belle thought King Beast was being little hard on their son but dared not to say anything. King Beast soon was in Ben's bedroom and closed the door behind him. Ben did not know what his father wanted.

Ben soom found out as he found himself turned around and his pants and boxers pulled down to his ankles. His head and chest was now on his bed while his feet renamed on the ground. King Beast continued the punishmrnt by spanking his son on his bare ass. The spanking hut like hell after ten slaps on each cheek his ass was red. King Beast soon left his son's room and locked it from the outside.

Ben quckly pulled up his boxers and pants before exiting his room from the bedroom windo and runs into the forest to be alone. Ben was alone in the woods by the tree where he had given Dude to Carlos. But he wasn't alone for very long as Jay happened to run into him.

"Man what are you doing all the way out here?"

"No reason just want to is all."

"There is always a reason."

"Fine my dad spanked me ok are you happy now Jay?" King Ben soon sat and leaned against the tree.

Jay just nodded and carried on walking. His plans of going skinny dipping in the lake had changed as he was now heading to the castle to deal with King Beast.

"King Beast?"

"Yes um Jay is it?"

"Yes."

"So Jay what can I do for you."

"I just want you to know I have magic powers."

"Um ok what brings this on?"

Instead of answering Jay used his magic to make King Beast receive the same punishment that King Beast gave Ben. King Beast was cringing in pain and soon passed out of the pain on his bare ass. The next day Ben found out what happend. He had overheard his father talking about it when King Beast was talking to himself. Ben was in Carlos and Jay's room with only Jay in the room.

Jay happend to be naked and so Ben quckly closed the door before he pulled Jay over his lap and spanked Jay on the bare butt. During the spanking Jay told Ben that the reason he did it was because he loved Ben and hated seeing him upset. Ben smiled and then hugged Jay before grabing the aloe cream on the night stand and rubbing it onto Jay's butt before Jay had the chance to use a spell to heal his ass.

Jay found himself moaning as Ben was rubbing his ass. Next thing the teen boys knew they where both now naked and Ben was sucking away at Jay's nine inch dick. Jay did not know if this was Ben's first time sucking a dick as it was feeling great. One of the rules of the isle is you must know how to suck dick and take it up the ass before you can make someone do it.

Jay then started to face fuck Ben and Ben manged to take most of his dick in his mouth and thoat. After a few more bobs Jay was on edge and soon was shooting his load into Ben's mouth. Jay slid his dick out of Ben's mouth and threw him onto a bed. For the first time Jay grabed hold of a boy's dick to suck on it. Given who his father was he never had to follow the sucking and being fucked rule.

Jay just looked at Ben's seven inch dick before sliding it into his mouth. Ben moaned as Jay did his best to suck away. However Ben did not last long as he was soon shooting his load into Jay's mouth. The two were not done yet as Ben found himself with Jay's nine inch dick up his ass while making out with him. Jay gave Ben the best fuck he would ever get.

Ben's dick came back to life as Jay fucked him fast and hard. Ben was just begging for more which Jay was more then happy to give. After awhile Ben was the first to be on edge and he has yet touch his dick while being fucked. Then it happend Ben came on himself with a hands free cum. Thats all it took for Jay to shoot his load deep inside Ben's ass. The two ened passed out with Jay's dick still inside Ben's ass.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thought on it


End file.
